


Waiting for Lily

by Cassiopeia12727



Series: Domestic Mulder and Scully [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Marriage, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727
Summary: Mulder and Scully are discussing what led to their breakup, while Scully is pregnant with Lily.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Domestic Mulder and Scully [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Waiting for Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanidiego51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt and a gift to [ joanidiego51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51):  
> "Anything about their time post S11 when they’re back together and Scully is pregnant. Not close to her due date though. I’d love to hear them maybe talk about the break up, how they both could have maybe done things differently to prevent it. Discussions maybe about William/Jackson. Is he seeing them at all? Plans for the baby. Mulder so happy to be here for the whole pregnancy this time. Better communication between them. even if something is sad or hard. Love & sex but not too much angst Any ideas you like out of all that."  
> Thank you, [ joanidiego51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51), for the inspiration!  
> There are some serious discussions between Mulder and Scully in this, but no real angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions own The X-Files and all associated characters. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or episodes and movies referenced in it.

They were sitting on the coach of their secluded house in Farrs Corner. It was late afternoon, and the sun shining through the windows tinted everything in golden hues. A beam of light was illuminating the swell of Scully's pregnant belly, with Mulder's hand on it. Together, they were waiting for their daughter's next kick.  It was going to be a while until the due date, but the kicks were definitely getting more frequent, and Mulder couldn't get enough of them.  H e adored the way Scully looked with this disproportionate protrusion on her tiny frame that was supporting the life that they had created together. When the next kick finally came, Mulder almost jolted.

  
  


"Wow, that was a strong one!" he beamed.  
He still couldn't believe that, at last, he got to be by Scully's side throughout her whole pregnancy and that this time there was not even a hint of a doubt about the child’s biological father. This was _their_ child, _their_ daughter. Lily. Their little family was his whole universe. Mulder couldn't wait to hear Lily's first word or to see her walk for the first time. He would be her biggest ally and protector, the father that his own failed to be.

They were still working on gaining Jackson's full trust, but he was slowly coming around. There had been no visions after Smoking Man had been shot, so it was likely that he was finally dead and  that he had taken his twisted legacy with him.

  
  


Mulder had never doubted that him and Scully were meant to be together, no matter what. All that had been standing in the way of them doing so, in the first place, and what had led to their breakup was their lack of communication. They had therefore made it a priority to make time to, little by little, openly discuss their past and to work through any negative feelings that they had, instead of sweeping them under the rug. Getting the conversation started could be a daunting task, but they always persevered, and the relief at the end was well worth it.

  
  


Caressing his wife's stomach, Mulder couldn't help but repeat the thought that so often reappeared in his mind.

"Scully, I wish we had never separated."

Mulder was eyeing Scully intently. It took her a few seconds to look up and return his gaze.

"Me, too, Mulder," she finally said. "But you know why I had to leave you. I was dealing with my own struggles, especially having to give away William. I did not have the strength to carry the weight of both of our sadness."

Mulder nodded but retorted, "I understand, but I needed you then more than ever. I didn't expect you to save me, but I needed you by my side, to keep the darkness at bay. I was confused when you left. As a medical doctor, I thought that you understood that my mental condition had nothing to do with anything that you did and that I never _ever_ intended to isolate myself from you. I was sick."

  
  


Scully's expression grew somber.

"I had my own demons to fight," she confessed. "Over the years, I've always had to be strong to protect myself and to carry you. I needed some time to take care of myself alone. I needed to heal."

She paused briefly, then continued. "I still need you Mulder, but I can't be happy with you and there for you, if I am not at peace with myself. We both went through a lot, and we required time to process everything."

  
  


Mulder nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. It took some time and distance for me to realize how much I had come to rely on you as my rock. I was broken, and in my brokenness, everything was always about me and _my_ quest for the truth. I always had the best intentions, but I sometimes left little room for what you wanted, and I wasn't always there when you needed me," he shook his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"God knows I tried, Scully, but I think that my obsession sometimes made me blind to what you were experiencing."

"Well, I was very good at covering it up when I was unhappy," Scully admitted, smiling weakly, and taking his hand in hers. "I've also had a hard time accepting help. It's something that I have to work on."

Mulder nodded and gave her a warm smile that still, after all these years together, managed to give her butterflies.

"I'm glad that we get to start over and that we are more ready, now that we are facing this miracle," he said, stroking her hand.

Scully smiled back at him, a stunning sight that Mulder was glad to behold more and more often. He had always been caring, but she loved this new, more mature version of him.

He was more sure of himself and had left his days of reckless abandon behind, which made him an even better father and even more attractive to her – something that she had never thought possible.

  
  


His being more at peace with himself; the way he carried himself these days, had also been what led her back into his arms.

He had given her time, making it clear that he was patiently waiting for her, for whenever she was ready to be with him again.

Their first night after their breakup had been incredible. Scully could still remember it vividly, despite all the other mind-blowing days and nights that they had had since then. Nothing compared to making love to your soulmate, an almost spiritual experience, both bodies intertwined as much as the minds.

She had no doubt in her mind that Lily had been conceived that night at the motel, as she had opened the door to their adjoining rooms, him leaning in the door frame with his shirt half-unbuttoned.

His eyes had made her feel incredibly desired and loved, a natural aphrodisiac. He had allowed her to make the choice whether to accept his invitation.

  
  


Scully smiled at Mulder upon recalling that memory. She did not have to tell him what she was thinking about. Over their many years of being around each other, they had honed the art of reading each other's thoughts to perfection.

Mulder gave her a wink and smirk, then squeezed her hand knowingly.

"Let's get ready for bed," he suggested. He was aware that a repetition of that night at the motel was out of the question in his wife's present state, but there were so many other ways in which they could  please each other .

  
  


Mulder got up, extending his hand to Scully, so that she could pull herself up. As she did so, he spun her into his arms in a dance-like move. They had done this before, many years prior, but the memory was still fresh as if it had been yesterday. It was another silent way of him asking,  _ Do you remember _ ? A surprised giggle escaped Scully's lips, and her eyes said  _ Yes _ . Mulder silenced her with a fierce kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, then they set off for the bedroom.


End file.
